Additive manufacturing techniques may generate a three-dimensional object on a layer-by-layer basis through the solidification of a build material. In examples of such techniques, build material is supplied in a layer-wise manner and a solidification method may include heating the layers of build material to cause melting in selected regions. In other techniques, other solidification methods, such as chemical solidification methods or binding materials, may be used.